The Advantures of Splendid and Spectacular
by Carlos45
Summary: Splendid gets a sidekick and reforms the SSSSSuper Squad. See their advantures in The Advantures of Splendid and Spectacular! Accepting OC's by form or PM only
1. The Begining

**Carlos45 again with an awesome project! Since I've been getting hooked on Batman, I decided that Splendid needs his own Robin, so I made him one. I was suppose to make this after _My Town_, but I couldn't wait any longer. R&R and don't flame!**

* * *

Splendid couldn't believe his eyes, he read the note over and over again to see if it's actually a prank, but it was a real thing.

_Dear Splendid,_

_There has been a new law passed to all hero's in the world, if you do not follow it then you'll have to be relocated and restart your hero training. All hero's must require a sidekick to help through their missions, they must be 10-27 in order to become sidekicks. Once they are older than 27 , he/she can be their own hero with their own sidekick and work in the same town you live in or move to another town and he/she can restart a new name with his/her sidekick. Some sidekicks can have powers, some certain hero's must have a sidekick with no powers and must be trained to fight for good... PS, we think you need a sidekick because you end up killing your civilians while saving them, so get a sidekick by the end of the month_

_Signed, The Justice League_

"Darn it!" Splendid yelled as he crippled the note and threw it out the window, the crippled note flew faster than a bullet and periced into Lumpy's skull who was working as a crossguard nearby. It will be nearly impossible for Splendid to get a sidekick with no powers due to half of the town's population hating him, he still doesn't know why though. He would have called the SSSSSuper Squad for this situation if they were still formed, they were a 'great' group when they were all 13 but he was now 23 and he hasn't heard of them ever since they disbanded. Splendid looked out his hole in the windown (_ignoring the dead Lumpy and screaming animals_) and thought deeply to himself. _'Where can I find a sidekick?'_

-Meanwhile-

"What do you mean I can't get the job?" Zer0 the bear asked. He is trying to get a job since his sister and cousin threw him out the house and won't let him back in until he gets one. He is recently in a interview to get a job as a banker, but of course you can see he isn't getting the job. Instead of his regular clothes and hat he wears everyday, he was forced to wear a white button up shirt with a blue tie, a black sports coat, black bussiness pants, and black fancy shoes.

"Sorry Luis, but you are a bit too lazy to work here. If you come back more focused and less lazy then we'll talk," Toothy said while wearing a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a grey sports coat,

"Too lazy? Too lazy! You know I'm not lazy all the time you smartass! When you or someone else need a bit of help, I get up my ass and help you. This is fucked up, so screw it!" Zer0 yelled as he grabbed a backpack from his chair and headed the door. "By the way, you know I don't like to be called by real name!" He finished as he left the building leaving the shock Toothy. Zer0 ripped his clothes to reveal his black shirt and blue jeans

"It feels awesome to get out of that monkey suit," Zer0 said with his voice filled with happiness. He opened up the backpack to reveal his prize Hooters Chicago hat and white sneakers. After changing his shoes and putting on his hat, Zer0 left the backpack, ripped clothes, and shoes behind as he walked to a random direction with his hands in his pockets.

"_Jessie is really going to kill me now,_" Zer0 thought to himself as he continued walking. He didn't realize how far or long he was walking until he saw that he was in the middle of nowhere and it was sunset and not noon any more. The bear signed to himself and just continued walking, he was having a bad day and doesn't want to get killed by his sister again. Yep. Life's a bitch sometimes.

-Back to Splendid-

Splendid is now currently in a roof top of a tree looking out of breathe. He has been flying in different directions all day to find a sidekick, but everyone he asked didn't accept the job, even the ressurected Lumpy. Now it was night, and Splendid was now both tired and pissed.

"God Damn it! How the hell did Superman, Batman, and the Flash manage to get sidekicks?" Splendid told himself as he pulled some of his fur out. There were many reasons why Splendid couldn't get a sidekick with NO powers. 1. The sidekick will have to catch up with him while he flies faster than a jet with rocket engines, 2. The sidekick can be reconized by anyone since everyone knows each other, and 3. was that he can hurt the kid by accident while in a mission, so it's impossible to work with the Dynamic Squirrel. Before Splendid can think of more of his problems, he heard glass shatter a couple of blocks away thanks to his super hearing. Splendid flew to the sound and got to it in around 3 seconds, Splendid saw that it was those raccoons Lifty and Shifty again putting money inside a van while doing their trademark snickers.

"What are you two criminals doing?" Splendid said as he landed near the two. Lifty and Shifty stopped at what they were doing, they both started snickering again after a one minute awkward silence.

"What does it look like Superman wannabe? We're robbing a closed bank," Shifty said as he and his twin continued to stuff money in their van as if Splendid wasn't there, this angered the flying blue squirrel.

"Then stop! Or else I will have to use brutal force on you both!" Splendid threaten as his eyes turned as he is about to shot his lasers and he hit his left palm in his right fist in a threatening gesture. The twins snickered again as Shifty pulled out a green acorn, Splendid's eyes turned normal once again and widen at the site of the green acorn. The Flying Squirrel then felt weak as he fell in one knee and his stomach felt like it was about to burst in a second.

"I love this kryptonut, don't you Slpendid?" Shifty said as he snickered again and put the glowing green acorn in front of Splendid's face, this caused him to puke all over the floor and fell due to weakness. Shifty then began to kick the helpless hero repeatedly in the stomach while Lifty continued packing money in their van.

Zer0 was still walking in random directions to clear his thoughts nearby until he heard grunts of pain.

"What the heck?" Zer0 said out loud as he rushed to the sound. It took him a good minute to find the source of the grunts and was a bit shocked to see what it was. It was Lifty stuffing money in a van while Shifty was holding an a green acorn kicking the crap out of Splendid. He didn't know if he should jump in the scene or not until Lifty saw him.

"Hey bro! That Zer0 dude is watching us!" Lifty yelled to his twin as Zer0 stood there caught red handed.

"Kick...His...Ass...Then!" Shifty yelled back as he still kicked the squirrel on the floor. Lifty nodded and snicker at their intruder. The raccoon aproch the bear while doing the same threaten gesture Splendid gave him and his twin a while back. Zer0 didn't know what to do in this situation, but he manage to dodge a quick punch from Lifty. However, Lifty got Zer0 with a jab across the jaw, this caused the bear to take a couple of steps back.

"What's the matter? Raccoon got your tongue," Lifty said as he snickered at his own joke. Zer0 started to glare at him and wipe some blood away from edge of his lip.

"Ok...Payback time" Zer0 said as he delievered punches of his own. Lifty was shocked and manage to block some of the bear's punches, Zer0 even dodged the rest of the punches Lifty try to throw. Zer0 then poke Lifty in the left eye and kneed the raccoon right in the balls.

"C-cheater!" Lifty gasped in pain as Zer0 shoved him the ground. The red bear put his foot in Lifty's chest in a cocky way.

"This isn't cheating, it's called dirty street fighting," Zer0 said proudly while tilting his hat a bit. Back in Chicago, Shady (Zer0's second personalitly) was a master in street fighting and competed in many street fights. Since Shady did this in Zer0's body, Zer0 also knows how fight dirty.

"What the hell!" Zer0 heard as he looked at Shifty running at him with the kryptonut as if he was going to use it as a weapon. Zer0 was fast enough to dodge to attack, grabbed Shifty by the neck, and threw him in a random direction. Zer0 then grabbed the kryptonut and threw it in Shifty's face as he got up, knocking the raccoon to a coma. The exhausted Zer0 look at the unconscious raccoons for a second before heading to Splendid's direction.

Splendid manage to get to his hands and knees while Shfity left to help Lifty. He wiped the blood and his left over lunch from his lips, he then saw a hand to help him up. He looked up to see Zer0 waiting for the squirrel to take the hand or get up on his own, Splendid took the bear's hand from being too weak to get up for a moment as the 16 year old help him to his feet.

"You alright?" Zer0 asked as Splendid hold his stomach in pain.

"Yeah, it's just a stomach flu that's all," Splendid manage to answer as he coughed a bit. Of course Splendid was lying, he felt like shit. He hasn't felt this much pain since the last time Lifty and Shifty used kryptonut him, and that's a memory he'll never forget. "How did you manage to beat the two?"

"Oh, I know dirty street fighting thanks to a certain asshole," Zer0 answered showing a lot of hate when he said asshole. "I may be slow but I got some reflectes,"

Splendid's mind then clicked as he heard Zer0 knowing how to fight. Surely Zer0 would...no, he couldn't...but could he? Sure the Justice League will be scratching their heads and ask why he got a street fighter who plays dirty to be his sidekick? Easy, he was desprate.

"Hey Zer0, can I tell you something?" Splendid said looking serious and standing straight even though he's still in pain.

"Sure, what is it?" Zer0 asked

"You see...The Justice League of America...The group of hero's who pass laws for other hero's...Has passed a law that every hero's need a sidekick by the end of the month...Some need sidekicks with no powers and I'm one of them. And by seeing you can kick ass, I was wondering if you'll be intrested?" Splendid said while scratching the back of his head. Of course that was the hard part, explaining to Zer0 on why he needs a sidekick. He looked at Zer0 and can see the confusion on the bears face already, but he can also see that he gets it.

"What happens if you don't get a sidekick in time?" Zer0 asked a bit more instrested.

"Well, I will have to move to a new city with a new name and restart my hero training. I was the laziest memebers in the class and the first time I actually studied was only for the final exam to be a hero. If I go back, then I'll be back in hell and I don't want to accidently kill someone outside...where people stay dead. So please be my sidekick!" Splendid begged, he even stood on his knees.

By hearing the hero's story, Zer0 now knows why the hero sucks at being a hero, he now knows why Splendid needs a sidekick, and now he knows why he doesn't want to leave Happy Tree Town. Sure the death rate will go lower if he leaves, but Splendid is kind of cool when you get to know him. Plus being a sidekick sounds pretty badass if you think about. Hell, he might even fix the hero a bit to make him more heroic, less dangerous, and more focused.

"Sure, I'll be your sidekick," Zer0 said as the hero got him in a powerful bear hug.

"Thank Zer0! I owe you one," Splendid said as he squeezed the bear tighter as he crushed the bear's ribs. Splendid then stop hugging the bear and was glad he didn't killed him. He put Zer0 in his back like a piggy back ride and flew back to his headquaters. Zer0 had to hold on as tight as he could to avoid falling to his death as they were flying 80 feet off the ground in Superman speed, it also wasn't helping that his skin could be ripped off his face like Splendid did to Giggle a couple of years back. Splendid finally landed at his house and let the bear off his back, Zer0 was lucky that his hat didn't fall off as he was pale and shakey after getting off the squirrel.

"You get used to it after a while, I remember my first time flying and my whole face got ripped off though to the pressure. Good times," Splendid said as he unlocked the door and both entered the room. Splendid lead Zer0 to his home since Zer0 looks like he's been in an all you can smoke weed house. Splendid went to the kitchen and moved his oven to reveal a large deep hole. Splendid grabbed Zer0 and flew inside the deep hole before landing in the floor, Splendid then turned on the lights and Zer0 was so amazed on what he saw that he forgot that his flesh was almost teared off his body. They wore in a large white room with a super computer right in the middle, the room also had training equipment, costumes of the former members SSSSSuper Squad, weapons, random technology equipment, vehicles, and other stuff that will make Sniffles and Toothy jealous of him for seeing and knowing the place.

"Where am I?" Zer0 asked with awe in his voice.

"This...Is Super Lair!" Splendid answered as his voice echoed epicly. "And this is your costume!"

Zer0 turned around to see his awesome costume...problem was, it wasn't awesome as he thought it was. It was a simple black mask like Splendid wears, nothing else.

"Great right? I'm thinking about calling you the Spoiler! Great name right?"

"Uh...Splendid,"

"It's a great fit! You and your street fighting will make a great combination for the name!"

"Splendid,"

"Splendid and Spoiler...Doesn't fit that well when you say it...I know! How about we call you..."

"Splendid!" Zer0 yelled out getting the squirrel's attention. "Listen, I know some of you guys are comfortable running naked, but I don't. Plus can I come up with my own hero name and costume?"

"Sure, you didn't had to yell you know," Splendid said as he threw the mask like a used rag. "Now what do you think about calling yourself?"

Zer0 stood there thinking for a bit until he came up with a great name and costume.

"I got one, how about...

(_End of the Month_)

It's been 5 weeks since Zer0 agreed to be Splendid's sidekick, now it was time for the Justice League to review Zer0 to see if he's perfect or not. Spendid's computer screen turned on and it reaveled the Dark Knight himself, Batman.

"Hello Splendid, it's the end of the month and I have to review your sidekick...if you have one," Batman said as Splendid nodded at the Cape Crusader

"Ok...But before I do, how did you ended up reviewing sidekicks Batman?" Splendid asked holding his laughter a bit. He then saw Batman did an annoyed sign.

"...I lost a bet with Wonder Women...Now hurry up and let me see your sidekick before I go down there and snap your neck!" Batman yelled avoiding the subject and going back to the reason why he's in Splendid's screen.

"Batman...I want you to meet one of the newest and greatest sidekicks that you're about to see. This kid helped me in my time of need and I rewarded him, I trained him in the art of many combat skills for the pass weeks and he is now ready. I want you to meet the Increible, the Unstoppable, the Amazing Spectacular!" Splendid said as a figure landed right next to him as if he fell from the ceiling. Zer0, or Spectacular as you want to call him now, was wearing a large a blackish brown cape that could surround his body in a Batman fashion. The cape also had a hood to cover his cover his face with a silhouette, you can still see his eyes but you can't see the pupils. He also wore a light blue T-Shirt with the Splendid logo, red sleeves, black gloves, dark blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"You...you actually got a sidekick? Yes! Now Superman has to wear my costume and fight crime with it for a week," Batman said proudly. "Ok, what can your sidekick do?"

"Spectacular has a black belt in Kung Fu and can do dirty street fighting, and I gave him a grappling gun to catch up with me when I'm in the air, some throwing knifes that he can't use to kill people with, stun guns, and a staff similar to the weapon your sidekick uses," explained Splendid showing off his sidekick. Spectacular said nothing as he gave an annoyed look to Splendid to just finish already. Splendid saw this and agreed. "The last thing is he won't be allowed to speak unless he's alone or I'm with him alone, he will have to use sign langaue to communicate with me and the civilians because everyone can reconize each other by just hearing someone's voice,"

"Impressive Splendid, you have done well on getting a sidekick. But the problem is...can you work with him?" asked Batman as he raise an eye brow under his mask.

"Of course," Splendid anwsered as Batman nodded and dissappered from Splendid's computer screen. Splendid was happy, not only did he got a sidekick, but he gets to stay in Happy Tree Town too. Who knew that Zer0 will be his sidekick to help even though he killed the bear a few times each week, he was also great with hero names as well. The Advantures of Splendid and Spectacular. Sounds badass when you think about it. Getting a sidekick kind of reminds him of the SSSSSuper Squad, maybe he should reform them with new heros one day.

"Are you ready to have the greatest advanture of life?" Splendid asked Spectacular as he used his laser vision to blast a hole to the ceiling that led to outside. Spectacular answered by firing his grappling gun and the wire wrapped around Splendid's tail as an automatic yes. Splendid then flew to the sky with Spectacular literally on his tail, as they went to kick some villain ass.

* * *

**What did you think? Awesome right? Or you think it sucks...Who cares, it's just a story. I'll also let you bring in your OC's, but by form and PM only. You can either send normal people, super hero's, or super villians to this story. I will only accept 3 OC's at time, so don't go crazy and send all your OC's at once. **

_**Normal Peope (Happy Tree Friends**_**)**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Bio:**

**Peronality:**

**Other:**

**_Super Hero's_ (_Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad or solo, but help Splendid at some points_)**

**Name:**

**Serect Identity: **

**Age:**

**Species: **

**Appearance:**

**Bio:**

******Personality:**

**What's his/her power:**

**Why is he/she a hero:**

**Team or Solo:**

**Other:**

**_Super Villians_ (_Spendon'ts Team of Evil, or solo_)**

**Name:**

******Serect Identity: **

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Bio: **

**Personality:**

**What is his/her power:**

**Why is he/she a villian:**

**What's the villian's main plot:**

**Team or Solo:**

**Other:**

**They looked the same, but no too much. If your wondering what form I'm talking about, I'm talking about my new _Helping 45 _form where you ca ask me questions about each story, give idea's for the story, or submit OC's. See you later!**


	2. The Rise of Cross Contamination

**Here is another chapter for Splendid and Spectacular! I took my whole time writing this after how many OC's peope have sent me, if only I knew how to see how many hits it gets though. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

It has been a month since Zer0 has become the now famous Spectacular, some people liked him for actually improving some of Splendid's hero skills, but some others hated him for many unknown reasons. Zer0 was still in school and he just got there, but it was boring already. Zer0 looked around the class and saw many people were bored as he was, his sister Jessie (_Who hated Spectacular the most out of the whole town_) was bitting her pencile, his cousin Jennie was staring at Flaky, Flaky was reading a book, and Stripes the tiger was fast asleep. Many things happened within a month, Shifty has become a good guy while Lifty turned on his brother, took his hat, and become the lame villian named the Hatter. After losing his brother, Shifty needed a lot of comfort and Stripes gave him more comfort than the whole town. Splendid and Spectacular had also defeated Splendon't in an epic battle and haven't heard of him since. Splendid's cousin Cellia and his old friend Zonny also joined the duo, Zer0 often got the idea that Splendid was reforming the SSSSSuper Squad by having him, Cellia, and Zonny already.

"Great God, where's the teacher?" Cuddles said bored. "We've been waiting for an hour already!"

"Actually, we've been waiting for 3 minutes," Zer0 said as Cuddles ignored him and began to wait with impatience. Zer0 mind has approve greatly since become Spectacular, but he's still slow though. The door then opened to reveal the principal of the whole school...Lumpy...what a shocker...

"Hi class! Now I'm here to tell you that...Uh...I forgot...NO wait! You have a new teacher today, I don't know his name but please be gental with him. He will be here in a minute so bye!" Lumpy said in super speed and slam the door shut hard, this caused Stripes to wake up from her slumber. After waiting a minute, the door opened and a man walked in the classroom.

"Hello, is this room 208?" the man said, Zer0 saw the man and it took all of his will power to not have a heart attack. The man was Splendid, Zer0 knew quicky because he has been working with the squirrel for a month, but the man barely looks like Splendid. Splendid was wearing a dark blue sports coat, black jeans, and brown shoes, Splendid also have his hair combed and he didn't have his face mask. The class didn't even reconize him, only Stripes and Shifty looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Stripes asked whike trying to see if she reconized him.

"Oh, I'm Sid Plend or Mr. Plend as you'll call me," Splendid or Mr. Plend answered as he wrote his name on the board. Another hint that Mr. Plend is Splendid, Sid Plend is Splendid scrambled a bit, just put the id in Sid and put it in the end of Plend and you get Splendid.

"Mr. Plend, where's Mr. Pops?," Jessie said as she was trying to figure out the myserious teacher. Sure Jessie was smart, but Zer0 knew she will never suspect Sid is his mentor.

"He isn't here due to personal reasons, mostly because he killed his son again," Mr. Plend answered as he sat on his desk. Zer0 now felt a bit scared feeling like Jessie was going to ask him who his father was, where he lives, or ask more questions that could give a hint since she was an asker and Splendid can't answer 100 questions, but the heavens grant his wish as Jessie nodded and continued chewing her penicle.

"Now...Quiz time," Mr. Plend said as the whole class groaned.

* * *

Class was over and everybody was in their lockers getting their stuff to take home for homework, Zer0 was about to leave when he saw Jessie, Cuddles, Giggles, and Flippy looking at the class photos in last year's year book.

"What about Mime? Spectacular does sign lanuage like him and they both don't speak a word. Could he be Splendid's sidekick?" Zer0 heard Giggles asked as she pointed at a picture of Mime.

"Nah, it will be nearly impossible for Mime to hide those antlers under that hood, plus I've seen him 'speak' to Spectacular once in a while," Jessie said as she crossed her arms.

"Hmmmm...What about Zer0," Cuddles said as Zer0 felt the fur in the back of his neck stand. They are starting to put two and two together, if they find out then every villian will know him and his weak spots. But he calmed down after hearing them laughing like it's a joke.

"Zer0? You know my brother isn't THAT tough! He can't even beat me in bloody knuckles!" Jessie said as everyone begin to laugh harder. Ok...they were starting to piss off the bear now. He stood right behind Jessie with his best annoyed look and everyone stopped except Jessie.

"You guys are crazy, Zer0 is too weak and slow to be Spectacular...why did you stop laughing?"

"Because your weak and slow brother is right behind you," Zer0 answered as Jessie jumped and faced her brother. Before they anyone said anything Mr. Plend came by them and faced his remaining students.

"Sorry to bother you five, but I have to talk to Zer0 about getting a D- in the quiz today," Mr. Plend said as he he held Zer0's test in front them. "So come into my classroom to explain how to get your grades up Mr. Robbins," Mr. Plend said as Zer0 was force to follow him into the class.

Zer0 entered the class and saw Mr. Plend sitting in his chair already.

"You know Mr. Robbins, just because it's Spring doesn't mean to slack off work mister. I think you should study more and stop playing video games or you could-" while he talked, Zer0 saw that he was doing sign langue to him. "_Sorry about that, but the Hatter is planning to rob the bank in one hour. We are both behind in our __schedule as Cellia and Zonny are already at the Super Lair. I have to be your teacher to let you know where's the danger is and help you with some school stuff. But we need to go now,_" Splendid 'said' as his new alter ego stopped talking.

"Well...sorry Mr. Plend, is just that I couldn't sleep last night after watching old WCW matches on Youtube. I just love to watch wrestling and I promise to work-" Splendid wasn't paying attention as he saw Zer0 talking to him in sign lanuage back. "_Ok, but please choose a name that isn't that obvious. Plus, you could tell me your being my teacher you know, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you came in,_" Zer0 'answered' as Splendid nodded.

"Alright, study hard or you restart this grade," he said as he opened the door for Zer0 to exit. When he got out, he saw that Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy, and his sister tried to hear what they were saying, no wonder why him and Splendid were talking in sign langue.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Zer0 said out loud as he ran past his friends before they can even say anything, Zer0 entered the bathroom and then planned his escape. Lumpy was stupid enough to have an easy to open window built in every bathroom for the students to see the beauty of the outside world. Zer0 opened the window and easily escaped, another mistake that Lumpy made was that he made the school the size of a small house. Zer0 ran as his feet could carry him into Splendid's house and avoid people seeing him. He made it in a good 5 minutes to see Splendid outside the door with his disguise still on.

"Good you made it! Hurry up, Cellia and Zonny are already finished changing and their waiting for us," Splendid said as he unlocked the door and they both ran to the kitchen.

"Did they changed in the same room?" Zer0 asked curiously with his preverted mind activie.

"I don't know, but keep it to yourself alright. I don't want you to die by their hands again," Splendid answered as he moved his oven to reveal the hole with 4 firemen poles. Zer0 and Splendid jumped in different ones and slide down to the lair, they made it down, grabbed their costumes, and went to their changing rooms. Splendid simiply messed up his combed hair, ripped his clothes off, and put on his mask, Zer0 had to take his whole clothes and hat off and changed into his Spectacular uniform and grab his weapons. After 20 minutes, Splendid was flying in the air with Spectacular grabbing on to his tail with a wire from his grabbling gun. Splendid manage to find Cellia and Zonny waiting in one of the town's roof tops, Splendid and Spectacular landed epicly in front of the two girls.

"There you are," Zonny said happy that she didn't have to wait any longer. Zonny was a 22 year old Flying Squirrel from France, she had golden fur, blond hair with pink highlights, a black cocktail dress, and the black mask that Splendid wanted Zer0 to originially wear. She wasn't Zonny during hero duty though, she was Justice.

"Please don't let us wait like that again," Cellia said as Splendid and Spectacular nodded. Cellia was 21 year old pink Flying Squirrel with a bow on her right ear, a light pink stomach, pink pig tails and two hair pieces that covers the top of her eyes. She was also Splendid's cousin. It was a bit awkward for Zer0 to be the only member who isn't a Flying Squirrel, but he got use to it after a couple of weeks.

"What did we miss?" Spectacular said through his hood wondering if him and Splendid were too late to stop the Hatter.

"Nothing, but the Hatter is starting early. You two came at the right time," Justice said as she pointed down to the streets. Splendid and Spectacular saw that Lifty aka the Hatter had an army of Generic Tree Friends wearing green body suits and green top hats. The Hatter, who was wearing Shifty's hat, a light green shirt under a dark brown sports coat, dark green pants, and black boots, was flying slowly in a green flying golf cart that was going to the bank. Spendid, Cellia, Justice, and Spectacular jumped from the buliding and landed in the streets, Justice had to float a little while grabbing Spectacular's hood so the bear wouldn't hurt himself. The Hatter saw them and snickered.

"What is this I see? Some boring old hero's that want to fight me? Well get out of the away before I kill you all! Or the might Super Squad will have a giant fall!" The Hatter said while snickering. This is why Spectacular thinks the the Hatter is lame, he always rhymes, even when he's dying.

"Attack these waste of spaces and spill their blood on the floor. After that, we will be bury them all the way down to the Earth's core," The Hatter said as his army attacked the hero's.

Spectacular pulled out his bow staff and begin to attack the approching army. He hit one goon hard in the stomach with the staff, the goon fell in his knees and Spectacular hit the person hard in the back in the head with the weapon. He then hit another goon hard in left side of the neck and another goon square in the head. The Hooded Hero then took out his two pistol looking stun guns and shot a goon square in the head, he then used the stun gun to hit another goon across the face. After defeating almost all the goons, one goon run away and was hoping not to be caught. Big mistake. Spectacular took out one of his throwing knifes and threw it right in the goon's leg, the hero then went to the goon and kicked him hard in the head, knocking him out.

Cellia easily defeated 20 goons by using her ice breath to freeze them all while Justice and Splendid punched the goons up to roof tops thanks to their strength. The battle was won quicky and the Hatter was now alone. The raccoon started to sweat as all 4 hero's surrounded him.

"Oh...Would you look at that. You knocked down my goons and now their bruises are fat. I'll be on my way...Please let me live for another day," Hatter said nervously and Splendid picked up the cart and flew 60 feet up the air. "Wait! Please let me live, alright. I don't want you to throw me out of sight!" Hatter yelled scared big time. Justice and Cellia flew up in the air with Spectacular again flying due to his hood by grabbed by Justice so he can see the show. Splendid then looked at his teammates to decide the raccoons fate, they all gave a thumbs down and the Hatter's fate was sealed. Splendid threw the cart in a random direction that went 50 miles per hour and the cart with the Hatter was sent flying. The hero's laughed at the Hatter's fate as he screamed for mercy, but they stopped and gasped in horror to learned where it was going to land...Muffin's Bakery... It crashed right in the roof, without causing any damage. The SSSSSuper Squad signed in relief as the bakery wasn't damage, but that all changed when the Hatter's cart exploded and took the barkery and half of the town with it. The hero's gasped in horror and shock as the whole barkery was nearly destoryed and was in flames.

"Oh man! Muffin isn't going to be happy with this! Justice, come with me to see if anyone is hurt, Cellia stay with Spectacular to see if there's more criminals around the area," Splendid said as Justice handed Spectacular's hood to Cellia and left with Splendid to check if anyone's safe.

"I bet you 20 bucks that he killed Muffin again," Cellia said waving a 20 bill with her free hand. Spectacular looked at the money and nodded, agreeing to the bet. They then heard a scream and looked at the destroyed bakery. Muffin has just came back from grocery shopping and has just saw her ruined bakery. Spectacular snickered as Cellia gave him the 20 bucks, she ignored the bear and saw the scene before them.

"What did you did to my bakery Splendid!" Muffin yelled as Splendid and Justice tried to calm her down. Muffin was a dark maroon fox and boy was she mad.

"Well...um...The Hatter was going fast in his flying car thing, and...he crashed into your bakery!" Splendid said lying. He didn't want Muffin to be more pissed at him for wrecking her bakery a couple of times, but destroying for a 5th time must have finally reached her boiling point. Justice rolled her eyes benethe her mask, knowing that Splendid can't get himself out of this situation.

"You're lying! I can see it through your mask asshole! I saw the whole thing! Don't you know how hard it is to rebuild this place everytime you wreak it or blow it while you destroy the rest of the town!" Muffin yelled as her hands turned to fists.

"It just a stupid bakery," Splendid said as Justice facepalmed. Muffin's face was now glowing red with anger as if she was about to explode in 3.2.1

"STUPID! Bakery isn't stupid you jackass! Bakery is my life! This is the law straw Splendid! I'll get you and your stupid team!" Muffin yelled as she walked away as Splendid and Justice watch her. "I will have my revenge!" They heard her yell. After the whole addicent, Cellie dragged Spectacular to Justice and Splendid and saw the angry Muffin walk away.

"If she was just in the bakery before the explosion I would still have my money," Cellia whined as Spectacular laughed and took off his hood since everyone was either in the other side of town or dead because of the explosion. Zer0 looks pretty much the same without the hood, except he has a black domino mask. (_If you don't know what that is, it's one of the those masks that only cover your eyes, but but you just slip it on_)

"Hey, you made the bet, not me. I won fair and square so get use it," Zer0 said proudly, but all he got was a punch in the arm by Splendid's cousin. He tried to ignore the heavy pain and saw the sun starting to set. "So...was she kidding when she said she's getting revenge?"

"Maybe," Splendid said as Zer0 put his hood back on and fired a wire from his grappling gun that once again wrapped Splendid's tail. "Let's get out of here and just rest, then we can talk to Muffin first thing in the morning," he said as him, Cellia, and Justice flew back to their headquaters with Spectacular behind them.

-**Meanwhile**-

Muffin knocked on the door again, but with more force. She need Sniffles help to get her revenge on Splendid and his stupid SSSSSuper Squad. Sniffles could help her get powers of her own, they are best friends after all. Sniffles finally opened his door and saw his best friend with an angry experssion on her face.

"Muffin, what's wrong?" Sniffles asked as he opened the door wider for his friend to come in. She went the house and immediately went to his lab that was in the basement.

"Splendid has destroyed my barkery for the last time. I want revenge," Muffin said as she look at all the different color chemicals with danger labels that Sniffles had in his shelf and begin to put random ones in a red backpack she brought along with her.

"How did you know it was him? It could have been Splendon't who came back for his revenge against the mighty Splendid and his new and amazing sidekick Spectacular!" Sniffles said. He was a huge Splendid fan while Muffin was a huge Splendid hater, it's a shocker that they are best friends.

"I saw him with my own eyes! He threw a freaking cart into my bakery and it exploded into a thousands pieces with half of the town, and I had it!" Muffin yelled as she put more chemicals into her pack.

"Muffin wait, those are too many chemicals! Who knows what will happen if they cross!" Sniffles said as all the chemicals started to fizz a bit. Muffin ignored him and finished getting all the chemicals she may need, she zipped up her pack and went to leave. "Please Muffin," Sniffles yelled as he grabbed the backpack and began to tug. She pulled back hard and Sniffles landed in one of his stair case and broke his skull.

"I'm sorry Sniffles, it must be done," Muffin said darkly as she head back to her home. When she got there, she started mixing the chemicals. She treated them if she was baking something, but only she was making a drink. After a couple of minutes, all the chemicals were combined into a dark blue chemical and the drink acted if it was the fourth of July inside of it. Muffin poured the chemical into a glass cup and brought it to her face. She dranked the whole chemical in 7 gulps and her eyes went wide as the glass from her hands fell and shattered all over the floor.

-**One week later**-

Spectacular was in his afternoon patrol and was looking down in the city below him. Him and Splendid have been trying to find Muffin after destroying her bakery, but they haven't heard of her since. They asked her friend Sniffles, but he doesn't remember after he died when she was in his house. He left his thoughts and saw a certain insane hero bunny in another building sitting on the edge of it. The hero was purple bunny with a black and light blue striped straplees dress with light blue gloves with the finger tips cut off. Her ears are noraml down with the right war having a samll golden hoop earing, she has short brown hair that was in a ponytail and had bangs that cover her right eye. This was Hailz. Spectacular sneaked over there hoping to scare her for fun, it was hard to move to one building to the next without Hailz knowing. When he finally made it, he saw Hailz with her back still turned. Perfect. He quietly sneaked behind her ready to whistle or something to make her jump, but Hailz quickly got up and gave Spectacular an uppercut that knocked him down to the floor before he can blink. He also notice that the bunny took his bow staff and she was pointing it close to his face.

"Spectacular...What did you try to do?" Hailz asked the sidekick.

"_I just wanted to scare the crap out of you...sorry,_" Spectacular answered through sign lanuage as Hailz helped the sidekick up. Hailz was one of the hero's that didn't know his serect identity, it was great because the less the people know, the better.

"Where's the rest of your team? I thought you guys always stay together," asked Hailz as she handed Spectacular's pole back to him.

"_Nah, we spilt up and each of us watches each part of Happy Tree Town. We switch every 2 hours, I only got an hour left_ _before Splendid takes my place...You know...The Splendid that ate all of your sugar cookies that one time," _Spectacularsaid through his sign lanuage.

_"_Oh yeah, give him this for me,_" _Hailz said as she playful hit the hero's arm. Even though Spectacular's hood covers his face, anyone can clearly see him chuckling under that thing

_"Well, I gotta go before-" _Spectacular didn't finished as both hero's heard an explosion a few blocks away. "_...Some thing like that happens,_"

Spectacular looked at his watch and begin typing random commands before the watch sended help signals to the rest of the SSSSSuper Squad. Spectacular got out his grappling gun and begin shooting his way to the explosion in a Spiderman fashion. Hailz got there first by using her super speed to lead her to the source of the explosion. Both hero's made it and saw a whole building in a pile of ashes, they were both lucky to know that the building was abandoned and no one was hurt.

"Um...Spectacular...is that a muffin?" Hailz asked as she pointed to the falling muffin as it landed in another abandoned building and blew up after 3 seconds. Both hero's jumped now realizing that the muffins were freaking bombs.

"There you are! What's the trouble?" Splendid yelled from the sky with Cellia and Justice behind him.

"_I ran to Hailz during my patrol and then we heard a bomb go off. So we set off the find who got hurt, but the destroyed building was abandoned. Then a muffin fell from the sky and it freaking exploded right on top of another building,_" Spectacular 'said' as Splendid understood.

"REVENGE!" The hero's heard as more bomb muffins fell from the sky. Cellia then used her ice breath to freeze the falling muffins, all the muffins froze and shattered through the hard ground. They looked at the roof tops and saw the source of the voice. It was Muffin wearing a black masquerade mask that has pointed ends, black gloves, black boots, and an X shapped barrett pinned to her left ear. She jumped down the 20 foot building and landed on the floor with any damage.

"Muffin? What are you doing here?" Splendid managed to choke out. He was shocked then the rest of the hero's behind him.

"I came to kill you for revenge, duh, and the name is Cross-Contamination," Cross said as she pulled out 3 green razor sharp cookies and 2 normal one from her red backpack.

"You had to the destory her bakery and mocked baking again," Justice said as Splendid ignored her and had his hero face on.

"Cookies? What could little cookies do to hero's like-" Splendid didn't finish as she threw all of them to the hero's. Spectacular dodged his cookie and Hailz simiple caught the cookie with her mouth and ate it, but Splendid got cut in the right cheek, Cellia got a small cut in her hip, and Justice had a cut on her left shoulder, and they were the green cookies. They all were surpise to feel the pain and looked at Cross for answers.

"The green ones are made out of kryptonut," Cross-Contamination said as she pulled out 20 more green sharp cookies. Splendid, Justice, and Cellia then felt weak and started to puke a little, they were weak due to the radiation of the kryptonut that manage to get into their wounds.

"Oh crap!" Mea said arrving to see the scene to see the explosion as well. Mea was a purple squirrel with a light purple belly and dark violent eyes. She isn't usually a hero, but she helps the SSSSSuper Squad at times with her awesome kung fu. "Spectacular, try to buy some time while I help them get to their feet," she said as Spectacular nodded.

"Hello, he's not the only hero who isn't injuried," Hailz said a bit irritated that Mea for got about her

"Sorry Hailz, help Spectacular hold back the attacks," Mea said as Cross-Contamination threw her cookies

Whenever Cross threw a cookie, the Hooded Hero kept deflecting it with his staff or Hailz ate them as if she didn't care if it was made out of kryptonut. Mea helped the weaken hero's one by one until she got them behind a dumbster to keep them safe from the attacks.

"Before careful Mea," Splendid manage to say before he slipped to unconsciousness. Mea blushed at the comment and went to see if Spectacular and Hailz need help.

"I underestimated you two, you are more skilled than I thought," said Cross as she ran out of cookies. Spectacular stood there waiting for the now insane fox to make her first move while Hailz just waited for another cookie. Cross took out two gingerbread men and put them in the ground. She then jumped about 50 ft in the air and vanished.

"Daughter of a insane bitch," Spectacular whispered low enough for Hailz not to hear as Mea arrived to the scene.

"The others are going to be fine, where's Cross-Contamination?" Mea asked as she looked at the gingerbread men that she left behind.

"_She escaped by jumping high in the air, she left these things behind though,_" Spectacular answered as the gingerbread men started to shake. They grew in sizes and stood up, growing sharp teeth and red eyes.

"Wow, those are big cookies," Hailz said drooling a bit as Spectacular smiled under his hood, he and Hailz knew how to beat them and it was going to be good.

"_Ready for desert?_" Spectacular asked Hailz as Mea looked at them strangly before getting it.

-30 Minutes Later-

"Man those were good," Mea said as she rubbed her now large belly. They were back in the Super Lair minus Hailz (_who had hero bussiness to do_) as they waited for the others to wake up, they had to eat their way to defeat the giant gingerbread men and carry Splendid, Cellia, and Justice all the way to the lair. "How much kryptonut were in those cookies?"

"_I don't know...but they're going to be awake soon, we just got to wait a for one more second,_" Spectacular said as Splendid begin to groan and open his eyes.

"What...what happen?" Splendid asked as he sat up from his bed. (_Yes, he has beds in his lair_)

"Muffin cut you and the others with cookies filled with kryptonut, she must got a lot on you guys," Mea anwsered as Splendid started to regain his strength. Cellia woke up a while letter feeling dizzy while Justice woke up a while later.

"So how are we going to beat Muffin?" Justice asked while Splendid, Spectacular, Cellia, and Mea thought of a plan.

"We can just use our powers on her," Splendid simiply said, but he just got a glare from his own sidekick.

"_Dude, you do know that she has freaking kryptonut right?" _Spectacular told his mentor as Splendid got embrassed for forgetting his enemy had his weakness.

"Let's distract her with yaoi, it always distracts me," Cellia said as Spectacular puked all over the floor.

"_Sorry, my gingerbread man must have been bad,_" Spectacular said because Mea was another person who didn't know Zer0 was Spectacular. Justice then thought of a plan that would work.

"I got an idea!" Justice said out load as the other hero's looked at her. Justice then explained her plan from detail to detail, the others liked it but Splendid didn't seem to like it.

"I can't do that! It's just stupid!" Splendid yelled, he couldn't do it because he will be the laughing stock of the whole Justice League.

"Come on Splendid, you did it before and you could do it again. You never thought it was stupid before," Cellia said as Splendid gave in, knowing there was no way out.

"Ok...I'll do it...but just this once!" Splendid said as the rest of the hero's smiled, knowing the plan will work

-**Nightfall**-

Splendid was standing in the remains of Muffin's Bakery while holding something behind his back. He was a bit nervous to know he was going to do this again, but he had to do this if he wants to beat Cross- Contamination. After waiting a couple of minutes, Cross-Contamination appeared before Splendid with more kryptonut weapons shaped as food.

"Muffin...I challenge you to a Baker contest!" Splendid yelled as he had an apron behind him the whole time and put it on. The apron was red with the Splendid logo, Cross stared at Splendid with shock.

"I thought you said baking is stupid," Cross said as Cellia appeared and pushed an oven and table in front Splendid while Justice pushed the same items in front of Cross. Spectacular then came in with a waiters uniform, but with his hood still on and served many ingedients to the hero and villian.

"Whoever has the best muffin wins, loser dies or goes to jail and the winner goes home free," Splendid said as he put on red oven mits. Loving to bake, Cross had to join if she wants to kill Splendid.

"Fine, I accept. But the taster can't be your sidekicks Splendid," Cross said as she cracked her kncuckles.

"Our taster is Stripes," Splendid said as Stripes sat on a chair with a bored expression on her face with the other hero's sitting in their own chairs. Spectacular then began the countdown with his fingers and when he reached 0, Splendid and Cross begin to grab everything they can in their hands and began to bake furiously. It was like a combination of basketball, soccer, and wrestling when Splendid and Cross-Contamination baked as many things flew everywhere. After what seemed like hours, they both finished and took their muffins out of the oven. Cross made a blue berry muffin while Splendid made a chocolate muffin.

"Now let's see whose muffin Stripes likes best,"Cross said as Splendid begin to sweat. He hasn't baked in years and his oven skills were a bit riskey, if he loses, then he dies. Cross gave the muffin to Stripes happily like she didn't try to kill Splendid, Spectacular, Cellia, Justice, and Hailz earlier today. She took a bite out of the muffin and smiled.

"This is an awesome muffin!" Stripes said as she bgan to eat more of the muffin. Now Splendid was being more nervous as Stripes loved her cupcake, if his isn't better then he's screwed. After Stripes finished the muffin, Splendid gave her his muffin and she took a bite out of it. Splendid and the whole gang started to sweat a bit knowing that Splendid's fate rest in the hands of Stripes.

"It's alright," Stripes said after swallowing, hearing that was like a punch to the gut to the whole team. After finishing the rest of Splendid's muffin, she got up and clear her throat.

"Muffin's muffin was awesome and melted in my mouth, but I have go with Splendid's because I love chocolate," Stripes said as she left Cross in a state of shock while Splendid and his team cheered.

"What! Why am I going to jail? I hardly did anything!" Cross yelled

"It's illegal in Happy Tree Town to make weapons disguised as sweets or food and you killed Sniffles awhile back," Splendid said

"I didn't kill Sniffles, it was an accident! I'm not going anywhere until I have your head Splendid! Do you hear me! I will kill y-" Cross was suddenly knock unconscious, her attacker was Spectacular who hit her behind her head with a brick.

"You see, that's why I choose him as my sidekick," Splendid said laughing as Spectacular did a bow.

-**The Next Day**-

"So how's Muffin doing in prison?" Zer0 asked as him, Splendid, (as Mr. Plend) Zonny, and Cellia drinking coffee under Splendid's roof.

"Well I heard that she's been cursing my name for all the crap I have done and your name too for knocking her out and turning her in. She'll be insame by the end of the week," Splendid said as he took a sip out of his coffee. Zer0 chuckled as he switched to the news station on the TV, he knew that Muffin didn't techinally desever it, she just had it with Splendid. It's not like she's the not the only one.

"So is there any danger that we can stop today?" Cellia asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"By looking at it, I don't think-"

"This just in! Three Arms is attacking the city! We need Splendid and Spectacular!" The news reporter Petunia yelled threw her microphone. The TV then showed a muscular Lumpy with white eyes with no pupils, he also had a third arm on top of his head as he attacked the police force.

"There it is," Zonny said as she put her coffee aside.

"Why do they always forget to mention me and Zonny?" Cellia said a bit angry.

"Don't worry, many fanboys will have posters of you two making out in their rooms soon enough," Zer0 said as he run to the lair slid down the firemen pole. Cellia and Zonny followed him down as Splendid was the last to go down. After a record breaking 10 minutes of changing, Splendid, Cellia, and Justice flew to the danger zone with Spectacular once again behind Splendid's tail.

* * *

**If your OC's weren't in this chapter then don't worry, they show up. This story will also have many DC and Marvel crossovers. See you next time!**


End file.
